The present invention relates to a polyesteramide and a process for the preparation thereof, and more particularly to a polyesteramide containing a 3,3',5,5'-tetraalkylbisphenol F as a bisphenol component in an aromatic polyester portion.
Known polyesteramides have been usually prepared by using bisphenol A as a dihydroxy compound. However, these polyesteramides have a large problem in water resistance, particularly in hydrolysis resistance. Therefore, they reveal defects under a high humidity atmosphere such as cleavage of the polymer chain and lowering of physical properties or electric insulation due to moisture absorption.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a polyesteramide having excellent heat resistance, chemical resistance and electric characteristic.
A further object of the invention is to provide a polyesteramide useful as film, sheet and molding materials.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for preparing a polyesteramide.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.